


Watching You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [109]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux #1 + #45 (soulmates au + pretending to hate each other au)





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Soulmates, secret relationship

The crew that serves on board the Finalizer, or at least those that serve the shift with General Hux, have a unique advantage in anticipating the needs of command; General Hux, it appears, always seems to know where his co-commander is. 

Already watching him, waiting for his orders,, the crew know the signs that show that the knight draws near. The general is known to clench his jaw, often shown by a slight downturn at the corners of his mouth, his fists clench behind his back until the leather creaks. They switch their attention to Ren then, as if it were possible that they could protect their general this way, or frighten the knight from their domain, back to the incense scented halls he emerged from. 

The general’s abilities, they know, extend further than their confrontations on the bridge. Though even Hux would not stand between the knight’s tantrums and his own ship’s equipment, he still dispatches crews to repair and cleanup as soon as it is safe to do so. Always the crew can track this danger through their general’s keen senses.

The crew relax their vigilant watch only slightly when the knight is called away on some mysterious errand, and only with reluctance when Hux’s duties, or the requirement that he take his allotment of leave, take him away from the Finalizer. They picture him standing alone, body too tight with tension to move should the knight approach him. What any could do is not questioned, but each person is still the hero of their own rendition of the threat. 

Would they be surprised then, to learn of the general standing alone at his hotel window, a barely touched glass of spirits dangling from his fingers as he watches alien rain fall on an alien world. He stands, staring at nothing, a muscle in his cheek twitching as his jaw tightens at the sound of steps behind him. His body is filled with nervous energy such that he feels he will fly apart, until a pair of gentle hands slip around his waist, pulling him back against a broad, warm chest that soothes him like the feeling of home. 

“I wish they wouldn’t watch us so,” Kylo murmurs in his ear, nose dislodging the hair that had been combed back. 

Hux raises his free hand to Kylo’s face, stroking his cheek before burying his fingers in Kylo’s loose curls. 

“I miss you,” Kylo says, pressing his lips against the pulse in Hux’s neck. “I miss this. Don’t you?”

“You know I do,” Hux replies, twisting in Kylo’s arms to face him. He takes Kylo’s face in his hands, thumbs finding and stroking his moles. “You know how much it hurts that I can never touch you on the ship.”

Kylo’s eyes close for a moment, savouring Hux’s touch before he surged forward, almost biting Hux’s lips in his eagarnes, pressing Hux against the glass of the window with his body. When they break for air, Kylo rests his forehead against Hux’s, simply breathing his air, fighting down the urge to carry him to the bed, divest him of his uniform and worship him. 

“I know,” he says. “I know love. Don’t you know how I feel it?”

Hux pulls back, a wry smile on his face as he tugs playfully at Kylo’s hair. 

“And that’s why you keep destroying my ships is it?”

Kylo responds by wrapping his arms around Hux, carrying him across the room and throwing him down on the bed. 

“How else can I leave you love letters?” he asks, peeling Hux’s tunic open. He smooths his hand over the perfect pale skin that’s revealed. “The marks I leave on you don’t last nearly long enough.”

“There’s no reason not to tell me again,” Hux replied. “Write your letters on my skin, and I will treasure them for long after the bruises fade.”

Kylo looked down at Hux, his heart swelling with love and sorrow that these stolen moments were all they could have, away from the ever watchful eyes. Kylo leaned down and kissed Hux, trying to convey all of this to him. As Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, pulling him tight, Kylo knew he understood.


End file.
